Ginger Ale
by suzie2b
Summary: And maybe a bit of humor tucked in too. Be careful of the chicken.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: (Pointing at tullyfan) Her fault! :-)**

 **Ginger Ale**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol had just finished a recon mission and was spending time at a base near Jenin to await orders. Troy walked into the mess hall to join Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully for supper.**

 **He sat down with his men and said, "Captain Clark got word from Ras Tanura. We're to head back to base tomorrow." He looked at what Hitch and Tully were eating. "What is that?"**

 **Hitch swallowed and said, "We were told it's chicken, but it's hard to tell with all the gravy."**

 **Tully added, "The mashed taters and green beans are good though."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I heard the chicken came from the market in Jenin, so I went with creamed chipped beef on toast. A bit salty, but not inedible."**

" **What's wrong with the local chicken?"**

" **Nothing really. I just had a bad experience once. I'm very particular about it now." Moffitt looked curiously at Troy's bowl and asked, "What have you there?"**

 **Troy sighed. "It's supposed to be lamb stew, but it's closer to soup." As they ate, he asked, "Are the jeeps ready?"**

 **Hitch said, "Yep, checked on them this afternoon when we resupplied. They've been all gassed up and ready to go."**

 **Tully said, "The mechanic even changed that hose with the bullet hole in it that I taped up."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Good. We'll head out at daylight."**

 **##################**

 **First 12 hours**

 **It was about 2am when Troy was awakened by a pitiful sounding groan above him. He was just going to ask Hitch if he was all right when the young man jumped from the upper bunk and ran for the door with a hand over his mouth.**

 **Troy sat up as Moffitt came in thirty seconds later with a shaky, miserable looking Tully. "What's going on?"**

 **Moffitt got Tully into the lower bunk of the pair on the other side of the quarters they were sharing. "Taking a guess I'd say it's food poisoning."**

 **Troy grabbed his pants. "I'd better check on Hitch."**

 **When he got back with Hitch, Moffitt had changed out of his pajamas and said, "Better put him in the bottom bunk. I'm sure they're going to be making more trips to the loo. I'm going to medical to see if anyone else has reported the same problem. Maybe I can get something that can help them."**

 **What Moffitt found when he got to medical was a lot of sick people. All with the same symptoms. All, as it turned out, had eaten the chicken and gravy for supper.**

 **A nurse told him, "The only thing they all have in common is what they ate for dinner. Fresh chicken was supposed to be a treat for the base. Between the wounded and now this, we're swamped. We're only keeping the more severe cases." She gave Moffitt a bottle of Bismosal. "Two tablespoons every two hours until their symptoms abate, then use as needed."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Any idea of the duration?"**

" **Anywhere from a day or two to a week or two … maybe longer. We just don't know yet."**

 **Moffitt looked at the bottle he held. "This isn't going to last long."**

 **The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid not and we're already running low."**

 **When Moffitt returned to their quarters, Troy, Hitch, and Tully were gone. He sighed and headed for the bathroom, knowing Troy would be in dire need of help.**

 **By the time the sun came up there were over one hundred cases.**

 **##################**

 **Day 1**

 **Tully groaned as he wrapped his arms around his cramping stomach. "Can I die now?"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly as he pressed a damp cloth on Tully's fevered brow. "Not yet. I'll let you know when."**

 **Hitch moaned from across the room, "You'll let me know when you give him permission won't you? I'll go with him."**

 **Moffitt crossed the room and wrung out another cloth for Hitch. "I'll be sure to tell you."**

 **As the sergeant pressed the cloth on the private's forehead, Hitch asked, "Where's Troy?"**

" **Getting a shower and some lunch. Are you hungry?"**

 **Hitch tightened his grip around his belly. "Very … funny."**

 **There was a thump and Moffitt turned to see Tully on the floor. He hurried over and helped the young man to sit on the bed. "What are you doing?"**

 **Tully said, "Gotta go, but my legs don't wanna hold me."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "All right." He turned to Hitch and said, "I'll be right back. Will you be all right?" Hitch just nodded and Moffitt took Tully by the arm and helped him to stand. "Let's go."**

 **When Troy walked in, he didn't see Moffitt or Tully, but didn't question where they were. Hitch groaned softly and Troy went to him. "How're you doing?"**

 **Hitch didn't open his eyes as he said softly, "I'm okay, sarge."**

 **Troy wiped his friend's face with the cloth before dunking it in the basin of water. "Yeah, you will be."**

 **Moffitt walked in supporting Tully and smiled at Troy. "Welcome back."**

 **Troy hurried over to grab Tully's other arm and said, "You ready to get a shower and something to eat?"**

 **They got Tully back into bed as Moffitt said, "Yes, I am, but I'm not sure I want to shower here. Too many sick people."**

 **Troy nodded. "I checked and they've brought in two of those portable showers—one for the women and one for men. It accommodates five at a time."**

 **Hitch said, "Hey, sarge?"**

" **Yeah, Hitch?"**

" **Now that Tully's back … it's my turn."**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt and said, "Go on. I'll handle things here. I checked with medical and they're completely out of Bismosal."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I'll see what I can get at the mess hall."**

 **##################**

 **After Moffitt got a shower, he went to the mess hall, which was emptier than usual with so many people ill. As he ate his lunch, he thought about what might help his two sick friends.**

 **When he dropped his empty tray off to be washed, Moffitt went to the sergeant in charge of the kitchen and asked, "Would you have any ginger ale?"**

 **The sergeant said, "Ginger ale? Yeah, I keep some on hand for Captain Clark. Why?"**

" **I have two sick friends…"**

" **Say no more. I think the captain will understand if there's a few bottles missing." The sergeant led Moffitt to a pantry and opened the door to reveal twelve wooden cases. "How much do you think you need?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Can I take a case? I can pass it out at the barracks."**

" **Sure. Will this really help? I feel really bad about making so many people sick."**

" **Open a bottle and let it go flat and it should help with the nausea as long as it's taken in slowly."**

 **The sergeant said, "I hear medical is running low on medicine … do you think I could offer the ginger ale to help out?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "That's a fine idea."**

" **You keep that case for your guys. I'll make sure your barracks gets more."**

 **Moffitt returned to their quarter and kicked the door lightly until Troy answered it. He let Moffitt in and closed the door as he said, "What did you find?"**

 **Moffitt sat the case on the table. "Ginger ale." He opened two bottles and set them aside as he said, "We'll let them go flat, then see if we can get some into them. How are they doing?"**

" **Dozing at the moment."**

 **Nausea, stomach cramps, general aches, and weakness, along with frequent trips to the bathroom left the two privates exhausted, but unable to get any real sleep.**

 **Troy and Moffitt spent the day keeping damp cloths changed out to keep their sick friends temperatures as low as possible and getting fluids into them. They took turns trying to get some sleep in the upper bunks, but it wasn't easy.**

 **When Moffitt took his turn for supper, he appropriated four mugs. Then he stopped by the jeeps for their gas stove and kettle. He had packets of chamomile and peppermint tea in his pack that would supplement the ginger ale.**

 **That evening there was a knock at the door. Troy opened it to find a tired looking doctor, who quietly asked, "Do you have any patients here?"**

 **Troy said, "Yes … two."**

" **I'm Doctor Kannon. Can I take a look at them?"**

" **Come on in, doc. They're on the bottom bunks."**

 **Moffitt hopped off the bunk above Tully as Kannon asked, "Vomiting and diarrhea?"**

 **Troy said, "Yeah, but I think they're pretty empty now. It's been an hour since we've made the trip to the bathroom."**

 **Hitch groaned as the doctor put a thermometer in his mouth. He handed another to Moffitt and said, "For the other patient." Then he started to examine Hitch.**

 **Moffitt went to Tully and got him to put the thermometer under his tongue as he said, "Fever, nausea, stomach cramps, muscle aches … they're both very weak."**

" **Have they complained of headaches?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Off and on … especially when they get out of bed."**

 **Doctor Kannon finished his exam and looked at the thermometer, then he crossed the room to Tully and repeated the process. When he was finished, the doctor stood and said, "Both of their temperatures are hovering at 102.5. They're slightly dehydrated. Are they getting fluids down?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Water, tea, and flat ginger ale seem to be staying down."**

" **Good choices." Kannon took two long packets of saltines. "They're doing as well as anyone right now. When the vomiting and diarrhea has been stopped for at least twelve hours, start them on these. I or another doctor will be back tomorrow around the same time."**

 **##################**

 **Day 2**

 **Early the next day, Tully awoke with dry heaves. Moffitt was on duty at the time and sat next to his friend, rubbing his back, as he heaved into a small trash can … just in case something did come up.**

 **When it was over, Tully fell weakly back onto the mattress and let Moffitt pull the blankets over him as he asked, "Can I die now?"**

 **Moffitt smiled down at him. "Nope. Believe it or not, you're getting better. How about some warm tea?" Tully made a face at the thought of putting anything in his sore belly and Moffitt said, "Tea it is then."**

 **A short time later, Troy was up and went through the same thing with Hitch while Moffitt had gone to shower and have breakfast. When it was over, Hitch laid back down with a groan as Troy went to pour tea into a mug and said, "Tully … you alive?"**

" **More or less."**

" **Has Moffitt given you permission to die yet?"**

 **Tully sighed. "Nope. He has this notion that I'm getting better."**

 **Hitch groaned as Troy returned with the tea and a smile. "Moffitt's right you know. Sit up and drink this."**

 **The private made a face, but slowly pushed himself upright with a pillow behind him and took the mug in a shaky hand.**

 **When Moffitt returned from breakfast, he had a pot and several cans of broth with him. He immediately noticed that both privates were sleeping. "How're they doing?"**

" **Better. They've both made one trip to the bathroom to pee. There's been no more dry heaves and they've been resting quietly for about an hour."**

 **Midway through day 2**

 **Moffitt sat down on the bunk next to Hitch. He gently shook his friend until he opened his eyes, then put a thermometer in his mouth. Then the sergeant took a second thermometer and did the same with Tully.**

 **Troy walked in from taking a break and saw Moffitt reading one of the thermometers. "What's it say?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "101 even."**

 **Troy looked at Tully. "How's it going?"**

" **It's goin', sarge." Tully pushed himself up against the pillow and asked, "Can I get some of that ginger ale?"**

 **Moffitt grinned as he said, "Well, you are doing better. That's the first time you've actually asked for something."**

" **At least I'm not spendin' so much time in the bathroom."**

 **Moffitt handed the cup of ginger ale to him and asked, "Can I talk you into a couple of crackers?"**

 **Tully wrinkled his nose as he took the cup, but said, "I guess I have to do it sometime."**

" **Excellent!"**

" **How's Hitch doin'?"**

 **Troy looked over at the other private and said, "Sleeping."**

 **Evening of Day 2**

 **By the end of the day, Moffitt had heated the broth for Hitch and Tully to try. They looked at the warm liquid suspiciously and Hitch asked, "This isn't chicken is it?"**

 **Troy said, "Vegetable."**

 **Tully asked, "Who made it?"**

 **Moffitt showed them the can and said, "Campbell's."**

 **Hitch took a sip. "It's not too bad."**

 **Tully followed suit then said, "Thanks. Are there any more of those crackers?"**

 **When the doctor stopped by, he was glad to hear that Hitch and Tully were improving. Apparently, with the exception of some of the worse cases, those affected by the bad chicken dinner were steadily recovering.**

 **#################**

 **Day 3 – Minor setback**

 **Broth and crackers for breakfast and sleep. Everything stayed down and the morning went smoothly. At noon, after his own lunch, Moffitt returned with oatmeal.**

 **Hitch did all right with it, though he only ate half and it did upset his stomach a little. He sipped ginger ale and tried to relax.**

 **However, it came back up after Tully had taken just two small bites and had to vomit into the trash can. "Sorry."**

 **Moffitt said, "Nothing to be sorry for. Ginger ale or tea?"**

" **Ginger ale, please."**

 **Troy asked, "Relapse?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "I don't think so. Just a bit soon to graduate to a new food."**

 **Troy nodded and picked up the can with a grimace. "I'll take care of this."**

 **After the ginger ale had settled their stomachs and they both had a nap, Hitch and Tully had some broth and crackers, which they stuck to, along with ginger ale, for the remainder of the day.**

 **#################**

 **Day 4**

 **It had been the first night that Hitch and Tully had slept through without waking in pain or having to run to the bathroom, which meant Troy and Moffitt had been able to sleep as well.**

 **Moffitt sighed as he awoke. He quietly slid off the upper bunk and looked for Tully in the other. He wasn't there. As the sergeant was tying his boots to go looking, the door opened slowly and in walked the missing private. Moffitt breathed a sigh of relief and whispered, "Where've you been?"**

 **Tully replied quietly, "I had to pee."**

" **You should've woke me, Tully."**

 **Tully moved to the bed and sat down with a shaky sigh. "Nah. I'm a little weak still, but I'm feeling better. Was thinkin' maybe gettin' a shower later."**

 **Moffitt finally smiled. "That's a definite improvement." He started the stove and put the kettle of water on to heat. "Chamomile or peppermint?"**

 **Tully scooted back on the bunk and pulled the blankets over himself. "Peppermint sounds good."**

 **It wasn't long before the smell of peppermint roused Troy and Hitch.**

 **After Hitch's trip to the bathroom, Moffitt asked the privates, "What would you two like to try for breakfast?"**

 **Hitch sipped his tea and said, "I think I'd like to try the oatmeal again."**

 **Tully agreed, so Moffitt left and soon returned with four bowls of oatmeal and toast. It was the first time they'd eaten together in days.**

 **Tully took a couple a tentative spoonfuls of his oatmeal. It felt good going down and it appeared to be willing to stay there. "This actually tastes good this time."**

 **Hitch said, "Yeah, and who would think dry toast would be appealing."**

 **After breakfast, Hitch and Tully fell quickly to sleep. Troy smiled at his guys, then looked at Moffitt and asked, "Showers?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I think it's safe to stay in the building though, now that things have calmed down."**

 **#################**

 **Later that day Hitch and Tully took showers with Moffitt playing the mother hen nearby to make sure things went smoothly.**

 **When they returned to their quarters, Hitch and Tully were clean and wearing fresh boxers. As they both sat down on their bunks, Hitch said, "Never thought I'd be exhausted after a shower."**

 **Troy had returned with lunch just before they walked in. He'd brought more oatmeal and toast, but had added bowls of lime jello for Hitch and Tully. There were sandwiches and fruit for Troy and Moffitt.**

 **As he ate his oatmeal, Tully asked, "What kind of sandwiches?"**

 **Troy swallowed. "Chicken salad." At the looks of pure horror on both privates' faces, he quickly elaborated, "I made sure it was chicken out of a can."**

 **The next two or three days Hitch and Tully spent recovering and regaining their strength. They ate at the mess hall with Troy and Moffitt, easing themselves back to a regular diet, and napped as needed.**

 **When Doctor Kannon was satisfied they were doing well enough, he released Hitch and Tully to go back to duty. However, neither was to drive for a few more days and we're ordered to rest as much as possible.**

 **As they packed their things into the jeeps, Tully said, "I'm not sure I'll ever eat chicken that's not out of a can again while I'm out here."**

 **Hitch nodded his agreement. "I think I'll just wait until I can get my mom's chicken pot pie when I get home."**

 **Moffitt got in behind the wheel and gave Troy a knowing look and smile. It was always a relief to be back together after a crisis. The easy banter of the younger men had been missed by the sergeants.**


End file.
